Sweet Mistake
by matokinite76
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Sakura & Haruno, dua orang yg memiliki wajah sama persis layaknya kembar identik dengan takdir yg berbeda. Namun, Sakura menjalani takdirnya sebagai Haruno yg merupakan seorang "princess" dan juga memiliki seorang tunangan bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Sedangkan Haruno menjalani takdirnya sebagai Sakura yg hidup miskin, namun memiliki sosok guardian bernama Naruto. SasuSaku.
1. First Meeting, First Mistake

**Sinopsis:**

Sakura dan Haruno adalah dua orang yang memiliki wajah sama persis layaknya kembar identik namun dengan takdir yang berbeda. Bagaimana jika keduanya saling bertukar takdir? Sakura menjalani takdirnya sebagai Haruno yang merupakan seorang "princess" dan juga memiliki seorang tunangan bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Sedangkan Haruno menjalani takdirnya sebagai Sakura yang hidup sebatang kara dan miskin, namun memiliki sosok guardian beranama Naruto. Apakah kesalahan yang mereka perbuat membawa mereka ke pada pasangan hidup serta keinginan hidup yang mereka harapkan? / This is SasuSaku Fanfict! / Sakura X Sasuke, Haruno X Naruto

**Warning!**

Typo bertebaran. Pemilihan kata tidak tepat.

**Kamus Jepang yang (tidak) guna :**

* Hime : Princess

* Ohayo : Selamat pagi

* Sumimasen : Maaf

* ¥1 = Rp 129,-

Happy reading semuanya^^ dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca :3

_**-Sweet Mistake-**_

"Permisi. Maaf. Permisi. Maaf."

Tubuh mungil sosok berambut merah muda lincah menyelinap setiap celah kosong diantara kerumunan orang. Sesekali bertabrak bahu dengan miliknya. Beberapa kali pula kalimat umpatan keluar dari orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya. Tapi gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak memedulikannya. Kakinya diayunkan semakin cepat. Menjauh dari sekumpulan laki-laki berjas hitam dibelakangnya yang sudah tertinggal jauh dibelakang. Berusaha mengejar kecepatan gadis tersebut. Deru nafasnya semakin cepat, tapi tetap tak menghentikan gerakan kakinya. Ia harus tetap berlari atau dirinya tertangkap dan rencana-rencana yang tidak pernah ia harapkan terjadi justru akan terwujud begitu saja.

Bruk.

Tubuh gadis berambut merah muda tersebut membentur seorang pejalanan kaki hingga membuat keduanya tersungkur. "Aw," kedua orang tersebut mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah tangan mengulur ke depan. Membantu sosok perempuan yang masih tersungkur di trotoar jalan.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya sambil menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

Kedua pasang mata terbelalak kaget ketika mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Pasalnya apa yang mereka lihat saat ini diluar nalar mereka sendiri. Bagaimana tidak membuat kedua perempuan ini saling tercengang, pasalnya mereka seperti melihat pantulan diri mereka sendiri, alias kedua wajah mereka terlihat sangat mirip. Bahkan warna dan panjang rambut pun sama persis. Yang membedakan saat ini hanyalah pakaian yang mereka kenakan saat ini.

"K-kau…" tunjuk mereka berdua tidak percaya.

Mimpikah?

"Disana! Ayo tangkap Hime-_sama,_" sebuah suara dari jarak seratus meter menginterupsi pemikiran mereka. Membuat salah satu perempuan yang menubruk terlebih dahulu kembali tersadar, menarik kepala _hoodie _hitam yang ia kenakan semakin ke depan menutup setengah wajahnya.

"Aishh… maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi" sosok tersebut menepuk pundak gadis dihadapannya sekali kemudian berlari meninggalkannya. Membuat gadis tersebut semakin bingung dibuatnya. Mata emeraldnya terus memandangi tubuh gadis yang tengah berlari yang sudah menghilang dibalik gang kecil yang berjarak lima puluh meter dibelakangnya.

"Hime-_sama!_" kumpulan laki-laki berjas hitam selayaknya setelan _bodyguard _menghampiri gadis tersebut yang masih membeku ditempatnya. Bahu sekelompok orang tersebut naik turun tak karuan, mengatur nafas mereka sejenak akibat berlari kesana-kemari mengejar seorang gadis yang mereka sebut "_princess"._

"Sebaiknya Anda diam ditempat Hime-_sama,_ dan biarkan kami membawa Anda pulang tanpa paksaan."

"T-tapi aku…" sebelum gadis tersebut tersadar, tubuhnya sudah digendong ala _bridal style_ oleh salah seorang laki-laki yang berpenampilan seperti _bodyguard _tersebut membawanya ke dalam mobil sedan berwarna hitam—yang entah kapan sudah berada di samping mereka—tanpa memedulikan teriakan atau gerakan memberontak dari gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

_**-Sweet Mistake-**_

"Paman, sepertinya Anda salah orang. Aku benar-benar bukan orang yang kalian cari." Sekali lagi tidak ada tanggapan dari laki-laki berjas hitam yang menghimpit tubuh perempuan tersebut. Sakura—nama gadis berambut panjang dengan warna merah muda tersebut menyenderkan tubuhnya lemas. Matanya mulai berair. Percuma saja, orang-orang disini seperti tidak memedulikan perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan penculikan? Tapi pada saat ia digendong paksa masuk ke dalam mobil, masyarakat sekitar tidak ada yang berani untuk menyelamatkannya atau bahkan sekedar untuk menelfon polisi terdekat untuk membantunya. Dan entah mobil ini akan membawanya kemana, yang jelas ia semakin menjauh dari arah rumahnya. Dipelintirnya ujung bajunya untuk menahan air mata yang sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

_Tidak. Jangan menangis, Sakura. _

Pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi di depannya terbuka ketika Mobil sedan Mercedes-Benz S 65 AMG berhenti di depannya. Perlahan mobil sedan bewarna hitam tersebut memasuki pekarangan rumah yang terawat dengan sangat baik. Berbagai jenis pohon berdiri kokoh disetiap pinggir jalan menuju rumah besar dengan gaya modern yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Air mata yang mengumpul di pelupuk mata Sakura entah bagaimana hilang tergantikan dengan binar-binar kagum akibat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Mobil sedan tersebut memelankan laju jalannya kemudian terhenti persisi di depan pintu masuk rumah mewah tersebut atau bisa dibilang seperti mansion. Seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu berlari menghampiri mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura. Membuka pintu kananannya dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk turun dari mobil. Ragu-ragu Sakura keluar dari mobil tersebut. Matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut dari mansion tersebut. Bagaimana mansion tersebut berdiri di tengah-tengah hamparan rerumputan yang terpotong dan terawat dengan sangat baik. Air mancur berbentuk lingkaran dengan bunga-bungaan tanah yang menghiasi lingkar luar air mancur semakin mempercantik keindahan mansion tersebut. Keindahan ini membuat Sakura lupa dengan kejadian dan mungkin ancaman penculikan yang terjadi padanya.

"Silahkan masuk, Hime-_sama_," sekali lagi, seorang laki-laki berjas hitam menghampirinya yang masih tercengang. Memandunya menuju ke dalam mansion tersebut. Sakura perlahan mengikuti langkah laki-laki ber-jas tersebut. Matanya semakin membulat lebar ketika ia memasuki mansion tersebut. Tidak hanya luarnya saja yang indah, ternyata penampilan di dalam mansion ini juga sangat memukau. Desain yang modern dengan interior yang ditata sedemikian rupa yang tentu saja harganya pasti tidak main-main. Mansion ini terdiri dari dua lantai. Lantai satu terdiri dari ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang makan, dapur, kamar mandi, mini bar, salon, spa, _swimming pool indoor, _serta ruang _fitness_. Di bagian tengah, tepat sebelah kiri dan kanan ruang tengah terdapat tangga menuju ke lantai dua yang dibalut dengan permadani disetiap anak tangganya. Kaca-kaca besar mendominasi setiap dinding mansion tersebut, agar sang pemiliki mansion dapat menikmati pemandangan belakang rumah yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga dan pohon-pohon rindang yang sangat terawat. Jangan lupakan gazebo serta ayunan kayu panjang yang diatur sedemikian rupa. Tidak jauh dari taman tersebut adalah kolam renang _outdoor _yang desainnya juga tidak main-main, serta danau buatan dengan _yacht _yang "terparkir" di tepi danau tersebut.

Sakura menaiki anak tangga tersebut satu persatu. Matanya masih melirik kanan-kiri dan setiap sudut dalam mansion ini. Dilantai dua, terdapat tiga kamar lengkap dengan kamar mandi serta_ walk in closet _di dalamnya. Kemudian juga terdapat ruang tengah lantai dua, ruang musik, mini bioskop, perpustakaan, mini sauna, hinauki _bath_, ruang belajar, serta balkon yang langsung menghadap pemandangan kota yang indah pada malam hari. Laki-laki ber-jas yang sedari tadi memandu Sakura membuka pintu bewarna putih tulang dengan ukiran bewarna emas di tengah pintu tersebut. Sakura menelan salivanya gugup. Jika dipikir-pikir, sejak di dalam mobil sampai detik ini, Sakura tidak merasakan hal-hal berbahaya yang akan menimpanya dan bagaimana ia diperlakukan sedari tadi tidak seperti seorang penculik yang memperlakukan korbannya.

Laki-laki ber-jas hitam tersebut tersenyum hangat kemudian memberikan _gesture _tubuh untuk menyuruh Sakura masuk ke dalam. Perlahan, sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Detak jantungnya berdegub semakin cepat. Tepat ketika Sakura memasuki ruangan tersebut, pintu dibelakangnya tertutup membuat dirinya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang dimana?" Sakura mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ruangan yang ia masuki adalah kamar tidur megah yang bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan kamar tidurnya tentu lah tidak ada apa-apanya. Kamar tidur ini didominasi oleh warna putih tulang, biru pastel, silver, serta sedikit warna keemasan. Ditengahnya terdapat tempat tidur berbentuk lingkaran dengan dua tiang berwarna keemasan dan tirai tipis bewarna putih di kedua sisinya. Disebrang tempat tidur terdapat _fireplace _yang digunakan pada saat musim dingin datang. Jangan lupakan juga meja rias dan cerminnya yang terlihat mewah, serta alat-alat make up _branded_ yang sudah berjejer rapih di atasnya. Samping kiri dan samping kanan _fireplace _terdapat dua ruangan. Satu ruangan untuk _walk in closet _dan satu ruangan lagi adalah kamar mandi dengan _bath up _yang diletakkan diatas kaca dengan mini aquarium dibawahnya dan mini onsen—pemandian air panas yang tersedia di dalam satu kamar mandi tersebut.

Sakura mendekati lemari panjang di sampingnya. Diatas lemari panjang tersebut terdapat beberapa foto yang terbingkai. Matanya membelalak kaget ketika ia mendapati bahwa dirinya lah yang berada di foto tersebut. Ah bukan, ini jelas bukan dirinya. Seumur hidupnya, Sakura tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian bagus seperti yang di foto tersebut, atau bahkan sakura tidak pernah mengenal wajah-wajah yang berfoto bersamanya disini. Foto ini, sepertinya adalah foto sosok yang menabrak dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu. _Haruno_. Nama tersebut terukir di setiap bingkai foto yang berdiri di atas lemari panjang ini dan sepertinya itu adalah nama dari sosok tersebut.

Dan sepertinya, Sakura sudah mengerti situasinya saat ini.

Bukan. Dirinya bukan sedang diculik oleh seseorang. Tetapi, dirinya sedang tertukar oleh sosok tersebut. Orang-orang ber-jas tadi, salah mengira bahwa dirinya adalah _princess _pemilik mansion ini.

"Hime-_sama,"_ suara ketukan pintu berbarengan dengan suara laki-laki di luar kamarnya menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya. Sebelum ia sempat menjawab, sosok laki-laki tersebut memasuki kamarnya dengan senyuman hangat yang terpatri di wajahnya. Sosok laki-laki tersebut sedikit berbeda dari laki-laki yang sedari tadi melayaninya, walaupun tetap saja pakaiannya memakai jas hitam dan kemeja putih. Sosok tersebut lebih tua dibandingkan yang lainnya. Wajahnya menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Syukurlah Hime-_sama _baik-baik saja," ucapnya ketika melihat Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan bingung.

"_A-ano… E-eto…_" sakura meneguk salivanya gugup. Ia harus mengatakan bahwa mereka salah orang.

"Apa ada yang ingin disampaikan Hime-_sama_?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum ramahnya. Sakura semakin menunduk dalam. Jari telunjuknya memelintir ujung baju yang ia kenakan.

"_Sumimasen_, sepertinya paman salah orang. A-aku bukan H-haruno!" ucap Sakura pada akhirnya, tubuhnya membungkuk dalam-dalam. Entah mengapa, dirinya seperti merasa harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian hari ini. Dan apapun yang akan terjadi setelah dia mengatakan hal tersebut, ia siap menerima resikonya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi bingung ketika yang ia dapati justru kekehan lembut dari laki-laki paruh baya di depannya. Ditegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan laki-laki paruh baya tersebut semakin tertawa ketika melihat wajah bingung Sakura.

"P-paman…"

Laki-laki paruh baya tersebut menyeka air mata yang keluar dari matanya, tawanya semakin lama semakin memelan dan terhenti. "Maafkan aku Haruno-_sama_," jawabnya masih dengan kekehan pelan. Kedua pipi Sakura memerah malu, apa ada yang ia salah katakan sehingga membuat laki-laki paruh baya tersebut tertawa terpingkal-pingkal? _Memalukan._

"Harusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan lelucon lama Haruno-_sama_ ketika ingin menghindari sesuatu, tetapi masih saja terdengar lucu dan menggemaskan di telingaku."

Sakura semakin mengernyit dahi bingung. Lelucon lama? Jadi, semua yang ia katakan tadi adalah sebuah lelucon lama? Itu berarti, sosok yang bernama Haruno tersebut selalu mengatakan hal yang sama ketika menghindari sesuatu? Apa maksudnya?

"_A-ano_ P-paman tapi aku—" belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok paruh baya tersebut menjetikkan jarinya kemudian beberapa orang perempaun berpakaian layaknya _maid_ memasuki kamarnya. Kemudian membungkuk hormat ketika melihat Sakura.

"Haruno-_sama_, sudah saatnya Anda bersiap-siap. Acara akan dimulai jam 7 dan tentu Hime-_sama _tidak ingin Sasuke-_sama _menunggu bukan?"

"T-tapi paman aku benar-benar—"

"Jaa! Para _maid_ silahkan buat Hime-_sama _secantik mungkin untuk acara malam ini." Titah laki-laki paruh baya tersebut ke beberapa orang _maid _tersebut. Tidak memedulikan kalimat Sakura yang bahkan belum selesai ia keluarkan. Sebelum Sakura mencerna apa yang akan dilakukan para _maid _tersebut, tubuh mungilnya sudah digerek masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

_**-Sweet Mistake-**_

Haruno menyenderkan tubuhnya, nafasnya naik turun tak karuan. Syukurlah ia tidak harus lagi berlari-lari untuk menghindari para _bodyguard_-nya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika ia meninggalkan seorang perempuan yang sangat mirip dengannya, Haruno memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat ia menabrak sosok tersebut, ia takut jika para _bodyguard_-nya salah mengira bahwa gadis tersebut adalah dirinya. Tetapi setelah kembali ke tempat tersebut hasilnya nihil dan sepertinya gadis tersebut benar-benar sudah dibawa pergi oleh _bodyguard_-nya.

Jujur saja, Haruno merasa kasihan kepada gadis tersebut tetapi ia juga merasa bersyukur bahwa setidaknya bukan ia lah yang akan bertemu dengan sosok tersebut malam ini. Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuat emosi di dalam dirinya tersulut, apalagi jika ia harus bertemu dengannya untuk membicarakan perihal pertunangan dan penikahan dirinya dengan sosok dingin tersebut. _Hell no! _Sebaiknya ia akan berbicara pada gadis tersebut besok dan mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya karena sudah menggantikan dirinya malam ini.

Haruno melangkahkan kakinya lunglai. Saat ini permasalahannya hanya satu, ia tidak tau harus kemana untuk setidaknya beristirahat malam ini. Ia meninggalkan dompetnya di kamar tidurnya. Pelarian kali ini benar-benar dadakan dan tidak dirancang dengan matang. Apakah malam ini dia harus menggembel dengan tidur di kursi taman? Astaga, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuh Haruno ngilu.

_Kriyuk~_

Haruno memegang perutnya yang berbunyi. "Astaga, aku lapar sekarang" dihembuskan nafasnya kencang kemudian kembali melangkah pergi tak tentu arah, ketika sebuah tangah menarik lengannya dan memaksanya untuk berbalik.

"H-hei!" protes Haruno marah. Sosok laki-laki yang menarik lengan Haruno hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Akhirnya." Ucap sosok tersebut membuat Haruno mengernyit bingung. "Tidak kah kau mendengarkan panggilanku sedari tadi, Sakura-_chan_?"

_Sakura_? Gumam Haruno dalam hati. _Sepertinya ia salah orang._

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya Anda salah orang." Haruno menghempaskan tangan laki-laki berambut _blonde _yang masih bertengger di lengannya. Kemudian kembali melangkah pergi. Baru beberapa langkah, tubuh Haruno kembali terhempas ke belakang dan tentu saja laki-laki tersebut pelakunya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih Sakura-_chan_? Tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Satu-satunya perempuan dengan rambut berwarna merah muda di distrik ini, Sakura." Ucapnya masih dengan senyum yang mengembang.

_Perempuan berambut merah muda? Tunggu Haruno._ _Berpikirlah! Berpikirlah! Ayo berpikir Haruno! Oh Astaga kenapa kau begitu bodoh?! Sepertinya laki-laki ini mengenal baik gadis yang mirip denganmu dan nama gadis tersebut adalah Sakura. Oh tuhan! Astaga Tuhan memang masih baik terhadapnya, setidaknya malam ini ia selamat dari tidur di kursi taman._

"A-ah ya! Tentu saja hanya aku, Sakura hahaha." tawa Haruno canggung. Laki-laki tersebut hanya mengangguk tanpa menggulung senyumnya se senti pun.

_Keriyuk~_

Haruno menggigit bibirnya kencang. Semburat merah muda muncul samar-samar di pipinya. Disaat-saat seperti ini, perutnya malah memilih untuk mengeluarkan suara dan ini sangat memalukan untuknya. Laki-laki di depannya—yang tentunya ia tidak ketahui namanya—hanya terkekeh pelan. Kemudian menarik lengan Haruno lembut.

"Ayo! Ku traktir ramen kesukaanmu,"

_**-Sweet Mistake-**_

Sakura mematutkan dirinya di depan cermin. Sosok yang ia lihat saat ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Ia tidak tau, bahwa ia bisa menjadi cantik seperti ini, menggunakan pakaian mewah yang memimpikannya saja ia tidak berani. Lihatlah, sosok yang biasanya hanya menggunakan pakaian seadanya bisa menjadi _Cinderella _dalam sekejap saja. Malam ini, Sakura terlihat sangat anggun dengan _dress off shoulder _berwarna merah _burgundy _selututnya, warna yang kontras dengan warna kulit putihnya. Bagian bawah _dress_nya dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga palsu yang dijait sedemikian rupa, menambah kesan cantik. Rambut merah mudanya di _updo _sehingga memperlihatkan tengkuknya yang putih mulus.

Dilangkahkan kakinya pelan. Jantungnya sedari tadi terus berdegub kencang. Paman Ryo—sosok paruh baya yang tadi sore memasuki kamarnya dan yang Sakura duga adalah _manager _mansion yang mengatur seluruh kegiatan sehari-hari serta keperluan Haruno, hal ini ia dapatkan dengan tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan dua orang _maid _yang tengah mendandaninya—sudah menjelaskan seluruh agenda yang akan dilakukan Sakura malam ini. Selain yang membuat jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegub kencang adalah karena acara malam ini akan membicarakan perihal tanggal pertunangan serta pernikahan antara sosok Haruno—yang diwakili oleh Sakura malam ini— dengan sosok laki-laki pewaris tunggal sebuah _company _yang memegang seluruh kendali perekonomian di Jepang. Tetapi juga bahwa kedua orang tua Haruno akan hadir. Sosok yang sejak kecil tidak pernah dimiliki oleh Sakura.

"Haruno sayang," seorang wanita cantik berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan menghampiri Sakura. Memeluknya dengan lembut, kemudian mencium kening Sakura. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, anakku? Maafkan _mommy _yang baru sempat kembali ke Jepang malam ini. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Haruno ku sayang."

Sakura meneguk salivanya. Barusan, beberapa detik yang lalu ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya dipeluk dan dicium oleh seorang ibu. Belum sempat ia membalas perkataan wanita cantik tersebut, sesosok laki-laki menghampiri mereka dan memeluk erat tubuh Sakura serta mencium kening Sakura. "Lihat sayang, bukankah Haruno kita semakin terlihat cantik?" tanya laki-laki paruh baya tersebut yang dijawab anggukkan mantap perempuan cantik yang merupakan ibu dari Haruno.

Seperti inikah rasanya memiliki orang tua? Ah, beruntungnya Haruno karena memiliki mereka. Tuhan, malam ini, biarkan dirinya merasakan bagaimana hangatnya memilki dua orang yang sering mereka sebut sebagai "orang tua". Malam ini, biarkan ia pura-pura menjadi sosok Haruno. Hanya kali ini, setelah ini, ia akan kembali lagi menjadi sosok Sakura sebatang kara lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas masuk, karena keluarga Uchiha sudah menunggu kedatangan kita. Ayo sayang," Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Seorang pelayan membungkuk hormat, kemudian mengantarkan Sakura dan kedua orang tua Haruno masuk ke dalam ruangan VVIP yang sudah disediakan. Di dalam ruangan tersebut sudah menunggu tiga orang, yang tentu saja laki-laki berwajah dingin yang berada di antara laki-laki dan perempuan paruh baya adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan yang memegang penuh perekonomian Jepang.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura membungkuk hormat, setelah kedua pihak selesai bersalaman dan bertukar kabar satu sama lain. "Wahh~ Haruno-_chan_ sangat cantik sekali malam ini, benarkan Sasuke?" Nyonya Uchiha menghampiri Sakura kemudian memeluknya. Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya berdeham tidak peduli.

"Silahkan duduk," Tuan Uchiha mempersilahkan Sakura dan kedua orang tua Haruno untuk duduk. Sakura duduk persis berhadapan dengan Sasuka Uchiha. Diliriknya sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Raut muka dingin serta mata runcing yang tajam, menambah kesan dingin serta karismatik dari dirinya. Sosok yang sepertinya tidak banyak bicara. Dibandingkan di foto yang Sakura lihat di kamar Haruno, sosok Sasuke di kenyataan jauh lebih dingin.

_**-Sweet Mistake-**_

Sakura menduduki dirinya di bangku taman tempat keluarga Haruno dan Keluarga Uchiha bertemu. Dipandanginya cincin emas putih dengan berlian pink di tengahnya yang bertengger manis di jari manis tangan kirinya. Ini adalah cincin tunangannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Ah, maksudku, adalah cincin tunangan Haruno dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan dua bulan setelah malam ini.

Ternyata begini rasanya menjadi orang yang ber-uang. Bahkan, awalnya Sakura kira mereka baru akan melaksanakan pertunangannya beberapa hari atau minggu setelah acara makan malam ini dilaksanakan, tapi ternyata tidak. Pertunangan tersebut justru langsung terjadi malam ini, tanpa memedulikan apa yang dirasakan kedua pihak, atau membiarkan mereka memilih bagaimana mereka bertunangan seperti di drama-drama yang sering Sakura tonton. Bahkan, untuk memilih pasangan hidup pun, tidak ada kah kebebasan untuk memilih? Apakah ini yang sering mereka sebut dengan "pernikahan bisnis"?

"Ah, kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu Sakura! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mungkin saja Sasuke dan Haruno sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Mungkin saja cincin ini sudah dipilih Haruno dan Sasuke sebelumnya."

Atau justru tidak.

Pertunangan ini memang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya oleh Haruno dan Sasuke. Jika diharapkan, mana mungkin Haruno pergi meninggalkan segala kenyamanan yang tidak semua orang miliki seperti ini dan membiarkan posisinya digantikan oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal dan secara kebetulan sangat mirip dengannya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Sebaiknya ia kembali sebelum orang tua Haruno mengkhawatirkannya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sosok laki-laki dengan tinggi 170 cm sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke Uchiha. Sosok yang tengah berdiri dua langkah dari Sakura. Kali ini, Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke secara keseluruhan dan menyeluruh dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Bahkan Sakura baru menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke malam ini. Kemeja putih dengan dibalut jas berwarna _navy _dengan _bow tie _dan celana yang senada dengan warna jas-nya. Membuat sosok tersebut semakin terlihat tampan.

"Semua orang mengkhawatirkan-mu," kalimat pertama setelah beberapa jam mereka bersama dalam satu ruangan.

"A-ah, maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau sakit?"

"T-tidak," Sakura menggeleng cepat. Membantah pertanyaan Sasuke, sedangkan yang bertanya sibuk melepas jas _navy_-nya. Kemudian melangkah menuju Sakura yang semakin mematung di tempatnya. Menyampirkan jas miliknya ke bahu mungil Sakura yang terekspos akibat _dress off shoulder _yang tengah dipakainya malam ini. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sakura dapat mencium bau tubuh Sasuke. Sakura meremas ujung _dress _nya kemudian memilih untuk mundur beberapa langkah. Membuat Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"S-se…S-sebaiknya aku kembali ke dalam."

Pamit Sakura kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandang tubuh mungil Sakura yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu. Sasuke merasa sesuatu yang berbeda dengan perempuan tersebut. Seperti bukan Haruno yang sudah ia kenal nyaris sepuluh tahun.

_**-Sweet Mistake-**_

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, melirik jam weker yang masih menunjukkan jam 6 pagi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah dimulai setelah libur musim panas yang telah usai kemarin. Bagaimana pun juga, hari ini Sakura harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada Paman Ryo. Ia harus bergegas pulang dan pergi ke sekolah serta melakukan _part time job _nya yang baru akan dimulai sore ini. Sakura bangkit dari kasurnya, merapihkan tempat tidurnya kemudian bergegas mandi.

Tepat pukul 7, setalah Sakura selesai membersihkan diri, pintu kamarnya diketuk, "Hime-_sama,_" panggil suara Paman Ryo di luar kamarnya.

"Masuk saja Paman," titahnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan _hair dryer_ di tangan kanannya. Paman Ryo memasuki ruangan dan tercengang ketika melihat Haruno—yang merupakan Sakura, tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Hime-_sama_? Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?!" tanyanya dengan nada panik dan bingung sekaligus.

"Aku sedang mengeringkan rambutku, bukankah paman lihat sendiri?" Sakura tersenyum sambil melirik raut wajah Paman Ryo yang bingung melalui cermin riasnya. Paman Ryo kemudian memberikan _gesture_ kepada salah satu _maid _yang juga ikut, yang dijawab dengan anggukan mengerti sang _maid_. Tanpa banyak kata, sang _maid_ yang ditunjuk Paman Ryo mengambil _hair dryer_ yang dipegang oleh Sakura dan melanjutkan mengeringkan rambut Sakura.

"Paman! Tidak bisakah aku melakukannya sendiri?" protes Sakura dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti. Ia sangat tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Selagi ia bisa melakukannya sendiri, ia akan melakukannya dan tidak membebankan orang lain.

"Hime-_sama,_ mulai saat ini, sejak Anda bangun tidur semua harus dilakukan oleh para _maid._"

"Tapi Paman, aku kan bisa melakukannya semuanya. Bahkan tidak perlu para _maid _memandikanku juga. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Protes Sakura.

"Tidak ada penolakan Hime-_sama_!" tegas Paman Ryo. Matanya penuh marah dan sangat serius membuat Sakura akhirnya memilih diam dan mengalah.

Setelah para _maid _selesai mengurusi rambut Sakura, mereka pamit undur diri. _Ini saatnya aku berbicara yang sebenarnya kepada Paman Ryo._

"Paman,"

"Ya, Hime-_sama_?"

"Hari ini aku benar-benar harus kembali ke rumah, karena seragamku—"

"Ah benar, saya hampir lupa. Maafkan saya, Hime-_sama,_" Paman Ryo menjetikkan jarinya sekali lagi. Tiga orang _maid _memasuki ruangan dengan membawa setelan seragam sekolahnya, tas, dan sepasang sepatu.

"Bukan begitu Paman, aku benar-benar bukan Ha—" Paman Ryo menjetikkan kembali tangannya, kemudian ketiga _maid _tersebut langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam _walk in closet _dan mendandaninya. Paman Ryo benar-benar tidak mau mendengarkan seluruh perkataan Sakura sama sekali. Sebaiknya memang hari ini ia mencari sosok Haruno yang sebenarnya dan meminta untuk kembali ke kehidupan mereka pada normalnya.

Sakura keluar dari _walk in closet_ nya dengan lunglai. Paman Ryo tersenyum puas dan bergegas memimpin Sakura keluar kamar menuju pintu mansion. "Tuan dan Nyonya sudah kembali ke London semalam setelah Haruno-_sama _tertidur. Mereka tidak sempat untuk berpamitan kepada Hime-_sama_," lapor Paman Ryo.

"He? Secepat itu kah mereka kembali?" Paman Ryo mengangguk. Sakura terdiam. _Bukankah baru semalam mereka sampai di Jepang? Apakah Haruno selalu sendirian seperti ini?_

"Ah ya, Hime-_sama,_ hari ini akan ada sosok spesial yang akan mengantarkan Anda ke sekolah,"

Sakura hanya berdeham pelan. Siapapun sosok spesial tersebut, Sakura tidak akan mengenalnya karena seharusnya bukan ia yang dijemput tetapi Haruno yang sebenarnya.

Mereka sampai di ruang tamu, Paman Ryo membungkuk kepada sosok yang tengah duduk di sofa. "Sasuke-_sama,_"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. _S-Sasuke? Sosok spesial yang dimaksud Paman Ryo adalah Sasuke Uchiha?!_

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dari koran pagi yang tengah ia baca. Matanya bertemu dengan mata _emerald _milik Sakura. "Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya sekaligus memutus kontak mata dengan Sakura. Dilipatnya koran pagi yang tengah ia baca, mengambil ranselnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

_**-Sweet Mistake-**_

Cahaya matahari pagi memasuki sela-sela jendela rumah yang berukuran kecil tersebut. Jika dibandingkan mansion tempat yang biasa ia tinggali, rumah ini hanya 1/32 bagian dari mansion tersebut. Bahkan jika harus ditempati oleh lebih dari dua orang saja, rumah ini akan terasa penuh. Haruno merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit akibat tidur di kasur yang tidak senyaman kasur di kamarnya. Tetapi setidaknya ia bersyukur bertemu dengan laki-laki misterius yang sampai sekarang ia tidak tau namanya—yang jelas sepertinya laki-laki tersebut mengenal baik sosok "Sakura" yang sedang ia jalankan—sehingga ia bisa tau dimana gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya tinggal.

"Sakura-_chan,_" teriak sebuah suara dari luar rumahnya. Haruno bangkit dari kasurnya kemudian mengintip dari jendela sosok yang memanggilnya yang bukan lain adalah laki-laki misterius tersebut. Masih dengan ke dua mata yang masih sedikit tertutup, Haruno membuka pintu rumahnya. Mendapati pemandangan yang tidak biasanya, laki-laki tersebut terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kau kesulitan tidur hingga kesiangan?" tanya laki-laki misterius tersebut, membuat Haruno mengernyit bingung. Apa maksudnya kesiangan? Saat ini bahkan jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh, bagi Haruno ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangkit dari kasur. Biasanya, ia akan terbangun setengah delapan itu pun karena dibangunkan oleh Paman Ryo. Tetapi karena semalaman tidurnya tidak nyenyak, mau tidak mau Haruno memilih untuk bangun dari pada melanjutkan tidurnya.

Laki-laki tersebut membuka gerbang rumah yang ditempati Haruno kemudian menghampiri Haruno yang masih sibuk mengucek matanya. "Apa kau akan berdiri terus disini dan tidak ingin pergi sekolah, hm?" tanyanya sambil mengusak-ngusak rambut Haruno.

"H-hei, jangan mengusak-ngusak rambutku." Protes Haruno. Laki-laki di hadapannya hanya semakin terkekeh.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku akan menunggumu disini, jadi bergegaslah mandi." Haruno mengangguk mengerti kemudian bergegas mandi.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Nama laki-laki misterius tersebut. Haruno berhasil membacanya dari _nametag _yang terpasang di jas sekolahnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Haruno keluar dari rumahnya lengkap dengan seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan. Meskipun tas ransel dan sepatu yang ia kenakan tidak sebagus yang ia punya, tapi setidaknya ini cukup nyaman digunakan. Selain itu, dikarenakan kamar mandi yang seadanya membuat Haruno tidak bisa berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi. Biasanya, jika sedang pegal seperti ini ia akan relaksasi di _bath up_-nya dengan _maid _yang memijat-mijat bahunya. Atau ia bisa pergi ke spa pribadinya dan melakukan _treatment _disana.

Naruto tersenyum puas ketika melihat Haruno keluar dari rumahnya. "Kita akan naik apa ke sekolah, Naruto?"

"Hm? Tentu saja menggunakan _bus_, biasanya juga kita naik _bus._" Jawabnya masih dengan kekehan.

_Laki-laki ini sepertinya senang sekali tersenyum. Berbeda sekali dengan si dingin Sasuke._ Pikir Haruno dalam hati.

Perjalanan dari rumah ke halte _bus _memakan waktu sekitar lima menit. Tiga menit setelah mereka sampai di halte pemberhentian, _bus _yang akan menghantarkan mereka ke sekolah berhenti di _shelter _dimana Haruno dan Naruto menunggu. "E-eto… Naruto, aku…" _aku tidak bisa dan tidak tau bagaimana menggunakan bus._ Lanjut Haruno dalam hati, tapi mulutnya seperti tidak ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut. Sebagian dirinya menolak karena terlalu gengsi mengakuinya dan sepertinya jika ia mengatakan hal tersebut hanya akan membuat Naruto kaget, karena sosok Sakura yang sedang ia jalani perannya saat ini, sudah terbiasa menggunakan angkutan umum.

Haruno menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya kepada Naruto.

"Ah~ apa saldo kartumu habis?" tebak Naruto menghentikan kegiatan Haruno yang tengah mencari alasan.

"E-eh?"

Naruto kembali mengusak rambut Haruno. "Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan._ Biar hari ini aku yang biayai perjalan pulang pergi kita." Jawabnya tetap dengan senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya. Haruno bernafas lega kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"_Arigato, _Naruto." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar, membuat laki-laki berambut _blonde_ tersebut mengangguk kikuk. Haruno tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah senyum pertama yang ia berikan kepada Naruto.

Mereka memasuki _bus _tersebut dengan Haruno yang mengekor dibelakang Naruto. "Untuk dua orang, Paman." Ucap Naruto sambil menempelkan kartu _bus_ miliknya di mesin.

Suasana dalam _bus _penuh sesak. Harapan untuk bisa duduk musnah sudah dan sekarang yang dipikirkan Haruno adalah bagaimana ia harus menjaga keseimbangan ketika _bus _berhenti agar tidak jatuh. Benar saja, ketika supir _bus _menge-rem cukup keras, Haruno kehilangan keseimbangan dan tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan. Matanya menutup kencang bersiap menerima benturan kencang antara dirinya dengan tubuh orang lain atau dirinya dengan lantai _bus_.

Haruno membuka matanya perlahan. _Bus _sudah kembali berjalan normal tetapi sampai detik ini ia tidak merasakan benturan yang sudah ia prediksikan. Wajahnya bersemu merah ketika Naruto dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa digambarkan tengah menatapnya dan tangan kanannya sudah bertengger di pinggang Haruno. Naruto lah yang membuat Haruno tidak menubruk seseorang atau lantai _bus_.

"Permisi," tubuh penumpang yang ingin turun menginterupsi keduanya. Membuat Naruto melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Haruno. Pipi Keduanya bersemu merah.

"S-satu halte lagi kita akan sampai," ucap Naruto asal. Matanya melirik kesana-kemari, apapun itu asalkan tidak muka "Sakura".

"O-oh," jawab Haruno sekenanya. Gadis tersebut juga melakukan hal yang serupa seperti Naruto. Lebih baik melihat kearah manapun asal jangan wajah Naruto.

Sepuluh menit penuh hening dan kecanggungan, _bus _yang ditumpangi Naruto dan Haruno sampai di _shelter _depan sekolah. Bangunan sekolah Sakura dan Naruto memang tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan sekolah Haruno. Para pelajarnya pun tidak mengenakan barang-barang _branded_ seperti yang sering ia lihat selama bersekolah disana, bahkan hanya ada satu dua mobil yang berhenti di depan sekolah untuk men-_drop off_. Haruno tidak merasakan adanya kasta di sekolah ini. Justru sebaliknya, ia merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Orang-orang yang ramah dan terlihat apa adanya.

_**-Sweet Mistake-**_

Sakura melirik sekilas ke samping kirinya, laki-laki dingin disampingnya tengah menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala kursi mobil, kedua matanya terpejam, seperti sangat kelelahan. Sejak semalam, setiap kali Sasuke berada di dekatnya ia selalu merasakan hal yang tidak nyaman pada dirinya. Mendadak ia menjadi sangat gugup atau bagaimana jantungnya berdetak tidak normal saat di dekat Sasuke. Atau ketika Sakura memikirkan atau membayangkan wajah Sasuke, pipinya akan terasa hangat. Apalagi jika mengingat bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik semalam. Sakura bahkan masih bisa mengingat bagaimana bau tubuh Sasuke.

Mobil Bentley Flying berwarna hitam milik Sasuke memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sakura terbelalak melihat bangunan sekolah yang jauh berbeda dengan bangunan sekolah Sakura yang sebenarnya. Pohon sakura tertanam dengan rapih di halaman depan sekolah, segala macam jenis mobil mewah bergantian saling men-_drop off_ anak dari para "majikan"nya. Meskipun seluruh siswa-nya memakai seragam tapi kentara sekali kasta-nya.

"Kau tidak ingin turun?" Suara berat Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sakura mengangguk pelan kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura menengok ke sumber suara. Segerombolan perempuan berlarian menghampiri Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. "Kyaa! Sasuke-_kun_, kau tampan sekali hari ini!"

Sakura hanya menggigit bibirnya pelan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Ah, seharusnya sejak awal Sakura sadar bahwa tidak mungkin sosok laki-laki setampan dan sekarismatik seperti Sasuke tidak memiliki banyak fans. Sakura berani taruhan bahwa tidak ada perempuan yang tidak jatuh cinta pada pesona Sasuke.

"Haruno-_chan!_" Seorang perempuan berambut _blonde _yang dikuncir _pony style _merangkul Sakura dari belakang. "_Ohayo_~" Sapanya riang. Sakura mengenal sosok ini, perempuan yang tengah merangkulnya adalah sahabat Haruno yang ia lihat kemarin melalui foto yang terbingkai dengan tulisan nama "Ino" dibawahnya.

"_Ohayo_ Ino-_chan_,"

"Ahh aku benar-benar merindukan sahabatku yang cantik ini," ujarnya seraya mencubit ke dua pipi Sakura gemas. Membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Sakura mengusap-usap kedua pipinya yang masih terasa panas akibat di cubit cukup kencang oleh Ino.

"Wahh Haruno-_chan!_" seperti melihat harta karun yang berharga, Ino menarik tangan kiri Sakura dan menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sakura berusaha menarik tangan kirinya tapi gagal, karena Ino sudah mengenggam erat tangan kirinya dengan kencang. Sial! Sakura lupa untuk melepas cincin tunangan Haruno dengan Sasuke.

"Jadi ini cincin tunangan kalian?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"E-eh?"

"Eii~~ tidak usah memasang muka bodoh seperti itu! Seluruh dunia juga tau bahwa Sasuke Uchiha sudah bertunangan dan seluruh penjuru sekolah ini sudah tau siapa tunangannya Sasuke."

Sakura semakin mengernyit bingung. "E-Eto, Ino-_chan_, bagaimana bisa?"

"Kamu ini kenapa sih? Yaa tentu saja karena Sasuke adalah pemilik tunggal dari _big company _yang memegang kendali besar perekonomian Jepang. Hal ini juga sudah menjadi rumor entah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan sepertinya jika seluruh penggemar Sasuke mengetahui bahwa itu bukan lagi rumor belaka, itu akan menjadi hari patah hati sedunia." Kekeh Ino. Sakura hanya menunduk memerhatikan cincin tersebut.

_Benar juga. Secara tidak langsung, Haruno akan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang._

"_Lets see…_ apakah laki-laki dingin dan tidak punya hati seperti dia memakainya juga?" gumam Ino dengan _smirk _jail terpampang di wajahnya. Sebelum Sakura bertanya lebih lanjut, Ino sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan fans-fans perempuan yang mengerumuninya.

"Oi '_Ice prince'_!" Panggil Ino dengan penekanan pada kata _'ice prince'_ membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti, tidak hanya itu, seluruh fans Sasuke juga tiba-tiba menjadi diam. Tanpa menunggu balasan Sasuke, Ino langsung menarik tangan kiri Sasuke yang mana perbuatannya tersebut mengundang tatapan kebencian serta iri dari sekumpulan perempuan yang sepertinya adalah penggemar beratnya Sasuke.

Ino menghempaskan tangan kiri Sasuke kemudian menarik paksa tangan kanan Sasuke yang ia masukkan kedalam kantong celana. Nihil. Ino berdecih pelan ketika tidak menemukan benda berbentuk lingkaran di jari manisnya Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar laki-laki tidak punya hati,"

"Puas? Minggir." Ino menggerutu sebal kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Sakura berdiri dan membiarkan Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah begitu saja. Sakura meremas ujung rok seragamnya. Entah mengapa, perasaan kecewa seketika muncul dan menyebar di hatinya ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasuke tidak mengenakan cincin tunangannya.

"Haruno-_chan? _Haruno-_chan?"_ Ino melambaikan tangannya di depan Sakura. Membuat Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya, kemudian tersenyum seolah-olah ia tidak melihat adegan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ayo kita ke kelas." Ajak Ino yang dijawab oleh anggukan Sakura.

_**-Sweet Mistake-**_

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh kelas berhambur dari ruang kelas, berlomba-lomba menuju kantin untuk bisa menghilangkan rasa lapar dan haus setelah setengah hari belajar. Setelah libur panjang karena musim panas, rasanya seperti mengeluarkan tenaga lebih besar pada hari pertama masuk sekolah. "Haruno-_chan,_" sapa Ino yang langsung membalikkan badannya. Kursi mereka memang depan-belakang. "Apa kau ingin ke kantin? Aku lapar," ajak Ino dengan sedikit nada manjanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk setuju. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ino segera menarik tangan Sakura menuju kantin.

"Hei, ku dengar menu hari ini adalah _lobster!_" Sakura tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan dua orang laki-laki di depannya yang seperti _excited _dengan menu makan siang hari ini.

Sakura meneguk salivanya. Ia tidak pernah memakan _seafood_ jenis tersebut karena harganya yang terlalu mahal. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat produksi air liurnya naik drastis.

Mata _emerald-_nya kembali terpana oleh _design _kantin sekolah Haruno. Bagaimana tidak? Kantin sekolah ini di desain seperti _royal restaurant _yang diperuntukkan oleh orang-orang super kaya. Lantainya di tutupi oleh permadani berwarna hijau dengan corak keemasan. Meja dan kursinya benar-benar seperti _restaurant _mahal yang sering Sakura lihat di internet, dengan _candle _dan _white rose _di setiap mejanya.

Benar. Menu spesial makan siang hari ini adalah lobster seperti yang dibicarakan oleh dua orang laki-laki yang tidak sengaja di dengar oleh telinga Sakura. Tetapi hati Sakura seperti mencelos ketika melihat harga yang terpampang untuk bisa menikmati lobster yang tidak pernah ia rasakan, ¥25.000. Harga yang di luar nalar Sakura. Bahkan, harga sepiring lobster dengan gaji _part time _bulanannya hampir setara. Sepertinya, mimpinya untuk merasakan enaknya lobster seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang terpaksa harus kandas.

Sakura menepuk bahu Ino disampingnya yang sedari tadi menatap tak sabaran lobster yang sebentar lagi akan ia dapatkan. "Ino-_chan,_ sepertinya aku harus ke ruang kesehatan." Pamit Sakura.

"He? Apa kau sakit Haruno-_chan_?"

"Hanya sedikit pusing,"

"Apa perlu aku antar?" tawar Ino yang tentunya dijawab dengan gelengan pelan Sakura.

"Tidak apa, Ino-_chan_. Sebaiknya kamu tetap mengantri sebelum lobsternya habis terjual." Ledek Sakura membuat keduanya terkekeh.

Setelah pamit sekali lagi, Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan kantin. Memang tidak seharusnya ia berada disini. Jika semua hal ini tidak terjadi, hari ini mungkin ia sudah bisa menikmati bekalnya atau bertukar bekal dengan Naruto, kemudian meminum susu kotak rasa strawberry favoritnya yang ia beli dengan harga ¥40 di kantin sekolahnya.

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia sampai di halaman belakang sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Tempat ini seperti bukan tempat favorit siswa di sekolah ini mengingat tidak ada seorang pun disini. Syukurlah. Setidaknya Sakura bisa tenang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya disini, tanpa ada seorang pun yang menganggunya atau menanyainya mengapa ia tidak pergi ke kantin.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, membiarkan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Sejuk. Beberapa helai bunga sakura berjatuhan dari rantingnya. Cantik. Bunga sakura selalu terlihat menawan bahkan ketika berguguran sekalipun.

"Sakura,"

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Ketenangan yang ia dapatkan beberapa menit yang lalu ter-interupsi oleh sebuah suara berat dan terdengar dingin. Bukan. Sebenarnya bukan sang pemilik suara yang membuatnya tegang, tetapi kata yang sosok tersebut keluarkan. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa sosok tersebut mengetahuinya? Dan apakah sandiwaranya selama dua hari ini sudah ketahuan?

_**-Sweet Mistake TBC-**_

Halo reader kesayanganku! This is my second SasuSaku Fanfict. Aku ga tau sih ini cerita cukup membuat kalian penasaran atau engga. But I hope you guys enjoy reading my fanfiction! Aku juga ga tau mau nulis apa lagi;( tapi tolong tinggalkan jejak yaa guys 3 biar aku makin semangat ngelanjutinnya ;3 Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya yaaa~~


	2. Sakura & Haruno

**Sinopsis:**

Sakura dan Haruno adalah dua orang yang memiliki wajah sama persis layaknya kembar identik namun dengan takdir yang berbeda. Bagaimana jika keduanya saling bertukar takdir? Sakura menjalani takdirnya sebagai Haruno yang merupakan seorang "princess" dan juga memiliki seorang tunangan bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Sedangkan Haruno menjalani takdirnya sebagai Sakura yang hidup sebatang kara dan miskin, namun memiliki sosok guardian beranama Naruto. Apakah kesalahan yang mereka perbuat membawa mereka ke pada pasangan hidup serta keinginan hidup yang mereka harapkan? / This is SasuSaku Fanfict! / Sakura X Sasuke, Haruno X Naruto

**Warning!**

Typo bertebaran. Pemilihan kata tidak tepat.

**Kamus Jepang yang (tidak) guna :**

* Arigato: Terimakasih

* Itadakimasu: Selamat makan / Thanks for the food

* Oishii: Enak / Lezat

Happy reading semuanya^^ dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca :3

_**-Sweet Mistake-**_

"Sakura,"

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Ketenangan yang ia dapatkan beberapa menit yang lalu ter-interupsi oleh sebuah suara berat dan terdengar dingin. Bukan. Sebenarnya bukan sang pemilik suara yang membuatnya tegang, tetapi kata yang sosok tersebut keluarkan. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa sosok tersebut mengetahuinya? Dan apakah sandiwara dua hari ini sudah ketahuan? Setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah sosok dingin tersebut akan memarahinya karena sudah berbohong? Atau… astaga! Memikirkannya sudah membuat Sakura pusing.

Sakura semakin tak berkutik di tempatnya ketika Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana Sakura membatu. Mata runcing Sasuke menatap intens bola mata _emerald_ Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura gugup. Sosok yang dipanggil tak menjawab dan terus melangkahkan kakinya, menyempitkan jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura. "_E…Eto _Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura memundurkan langkahnya berusaha untuk menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki dingin di hadapannya.

Bruk.

Sakura jatuh terduduk di kursi taman yang terletak persis di belakangnya. Percuma menghindar. Tidak ada celah untuk dirinya agar bisa kabur dari Sasuke. Sementara tubuh Sasuke hanya berjarak dua langkah dari hadapannya. Sakura menutup kedua matanya ketika melihat Sasuke sudah mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan Sakura hadapi.

Mata Sakura terbuka perlahan ketika menyadari tidak ada tamparan atau pukulan yang mendarat di wajahnya. Perlahan didongakkan kepalanya ketika melihat Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Sakura ini jatuh di kepalamu, Haruno." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan kelopak Bunga sakura ditangannya.

"E-Eh?"

Tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang memasang wajah bingung, Sasuke menduduki dirinya tepat di samping tubuh mungil Sakura, meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja bersiap untuk tidur siang. Tanpa sadar Sakura menghela nafas lega ketika otaknya mulai mencerna semuanya dengan baik. Setidaknya, penyamarannya sampai detik ini masih berjalan dengan sangat baik.

"_Ano…_Sasuke-_kun—_" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya ketika mendapati Sasuke sudah terlelap dengan kepala menindih tangan kanannya. Beberapa helai rambutnya berjatuhan menutupi kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Tanpa sadar bibir Sakura tertarik sedikit membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Sosok laki-laki yang baru kemarin ia kenal terlihat sangat polos ketika sedang tertidur meskipun aura dinginnya tidak berkurang sedikit pun.

"Kau sudah makan?" suara berat Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sakura yang hendak menepikan rambut-rambut yang menutupi kelopak mata Sasuke.

"E-Eh? A-ah itu… Be-belum." Jawab Sakura salah tingkah. Nyaris saja ia menyentuh rambut Sasuke ketika sang empunya masih tersadar. Dengan lunglai Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya. Mengurungkan niatannya untuk mengambil waktu istirahat untuk tidur. Diambilnya _paper bag _yang ia letakkan persis di bawah kakinya.

"Ambillah," Sakura memandang _paper bag_ yang menjulur dihadapannya tidak mengerti. Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Sakura untuk segera mengambil _paper bag_ yang berada ditangannya, kemudian kembali mengatur posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur siangnya yang masih tersisa beberapa menit lagi.

Ragu-ragu Sakura membuka _paper bag _yang kini sudah berada dipangkuannya, mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang dari dalam _paper bag _tersebut. Mata Sakura berbinar-binar ketika mendapati isi dari kotak persegi panjang tersebut. Sebuah _lunch box_ dengan menu lobster yang sangat ingin ia coba dan Sasuke memberikannya kepada Sakura, seolah-olah laki-laki tersebut mengerti apa yang Sakura inginkan. Eh?! Bagaimana Sasuke bisa tau bahwa Sakura menginginkan lobster ini?

"_A-ano…_Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hmm?" Jawab Sasuke sekenanya tanpa berniat membuka matanya apalagi merubah posisi nyamannya.

"A-ah ma-maaf… tapi apa tidak apa jika aku memakannya? Bukankah ini seharusnya untukmu?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Sepertinya hari ini ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan tidur siang yang nyenyak seperti biasanya lagi. "Aku sudah makan dan seseorang memberikan itu kepadaku. Jadi ambillah," jawabnya seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tak berkutik di tempatnya.

Sakura meneguk salivanya, membuka tutup _lunch box_ dengan perlahan. Aroma lobster yang nikmat seketika menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya, membuat perutnya semakin berbunyi. Pada akhirnya, lobster yang selama ini selalu ia impikan untuk dapat dimakan, terwujud begitu saja hari ini dan itu semua berkat Sasuke. Sakura meletakkan _lunch box_ nya di atas meja, kemudian berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang masih belum terlalu jauh meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah.

"Sasuke-_kun,_" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. "_Arigato_." ucap Sakura dengan senyum mengembang terpatri diwajahnya. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura tak mengerti. Yang ia berikan hanyalah sekotak _lunch box, _tapihal itu justru membuat perempuan di depannya terlihat begitu senang.

_**-Sweet Mistake-**_

Haruno menatap menu makan siang dihadapannya. Sejak lima menit yang lalu, yang Haruno lakukan hanya menatap makanannya tanpa berniat untuk memasukkan makanan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Entahlah. Ini menu makan siang paling sederhana yang pernah ia lihat. Nampah makan siangnya hanya berisi nasi putih, daging teriyaki, telur mata sapi, dan beberapa sayur. Sangat berbeda dengan makan siang yang selalu disajikan di kantin sekolahnya.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulut. Menatap Haruno dengan tatapan bingung. Sejak dari lima menit yang lalu setelah mereka duduk, wanita tersebut hanya diam menatap makanannya. "Sakura-_chan_," panggil Naruto membuat Haruno kembali ke alam sadarnya. Entahlah, nama Sakura sudah tidak terasa asing baginya meskipun ia baru sehari berpura-pura menjadi Sakura. Tetapi, ia seperti sudah mengenal Sakura sudah lama, membuatnya tanpa sadar akan menengok bahkan merespon jika seseorang memanggil namanya dengan panggilan 'Sakura'.

"Kau tidak ingin memakan makan siangmu? Padahal menu hari ini sangat enak loh!" lanjut Naruto dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang. Entah mengapa, setiap kali melihat Naruto tersenyum membuat Haruno tanpa sadar juga ikut menarik bibirnya. Bagi Haruno, ketika Naruto tersenyum terlihat sangat lucu, ke dua pipinya akan terangkat dan kemudian kedua matanya akan tertutup seolah-olah ikut tersenyum, membuat Naruto terlihat seperti seekor kucing.

"A-ah… tentu saja aku akan memakannya! _Itadakimasu_~" Haruno memasukkan sesendok penuh nasi dengan potongan daging teriyaki di atasnya. "_Oishii_~~"

"Benarkan? Menu makan siang kali ini sangat enak bukan?" Haruno mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Tangannya kembali menyendokkan makanan di nampah makan siangnya ke dalam mulut. Sejak kecil, Haruno sudah terbiasa dengan makanan yang lebih dari menu makan siangnya kali ini. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Naruto, dan teman-temannya yang lain yang bersekolah disini. Bagi mereka menu makan siang kali ini justru cukup mewah.

"Sayang sekali ya, karena kesiangan Sakura-_chan_ sampai tidak sempat membawa bekal. Padahal aku ingin merasakan masakan Sakura-_chan_. Sudah lama tidak makan bento buatan Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto sambil tertawa namun cukup membuat Haruno hampir tersedak oleh makanannya sendiri.

_Sial. Bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan tidak tau cara memasak sekalipun._

"A-ah iyaa, maafkan aku Naruto,"

"Tidak masalah, Sakura-_chan_. Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, hari ini sudah dimulai ya?"

"Dimulai?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil meminum ocha miliknya. "_Part time_ kita,"

"Eh?!"

"Ada apa?"

"A-ah tidak, hanya saja aku lupa perihal itu," Naruto terkekeh kemudian mengacak rambut Haruno pelan.

"Untung saja tidak sengaja ku ingatkan."

Haruno meneguk salivanya. Astaga, ia tidak tau bahwa menjalani hidup seperti seorang Sakura ternyata seberat ini. Selain memiliki hobi memasak ternyata Sakura juga melakukan kerja _part time_. Dan sekarang, apa yang akan Haruno lakukan dengan dua hal yang bahkan tidak pernah ia lakukan semasa hidupnya?!

_**-Sweet Mistake-**_

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pulang denganku, Haruno-_chan_?" tanya Ino dengan wajah memelasnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk sekali. Menandakan mutlak sudah keputusannya kali ini. Hari ini ia harus bertemu dengan Haruno apapun caranya dan hari ini mungkin juga akan jadi kali terakhir ia merasakan menjadi seorang _Cinderella_. Sudah cukup kebahagiaan semu yang ia rasakan saat ini dan saatnya kembali menjadi seorang Sakura seperti biasa. Gadis berambut merah muda yang sebatang kara dan hidup serba pas-pasan.

Sakura memeluk Ino erat. Walaupun belum sampai sehari Sakura mengenalnya, tapi ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan Ino. Gadis berambut _blonde _yang sangat bawel tetapi sangat baik hati dan setia kawan, setidaknya itulah yang Sakura nilai selama sepanjang hari bersama Ino. Berkat gadis itulah, Sakura dapat melewati hari pertama bersekolah sebagai Haruno dengan cukup baik. "_Arigato, _Ino-_chan_. Sampai bertemu lain waktu lagi, mungkin?"

Ino mengernyit bingung. Pasalnya kalimat yang dilontarkan sahabatnya terkesan ganjil di dengarnya. Seolah-olah ia tidak akan bertemu dirinya lagi. Mobil BMW 530i berwarna hitam melipir di _lobby _sekolah. "Nah, ayo segera masuk. Mobilmu sudah sampai tuh." Sakura memberi _gesture _untuk menyuruh Ino bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ino hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Haruno-_chan_!" Pamit Ino sekali lagi.Beberapa detik setelah pintu tertutup, mobil BMW 530i tersebut mulai berjalan dan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

_Tidak Ino-chan, kau salah. Tidak ada hari esok untukku bertemu denganmu lagi._

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Entahlah. Dadanya terasa berat sekali. Seolah-olah ia belum siap untuk meninggalkan semua ini. "Tidak Sakura! Ini bukan tempatmu. Semua ini bukan milkmu. Sadarlah!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk ke dua pipinya. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengangguk mantap. Baiklah sebaiknya ia bergegas menuju sekolahnya yang sebenarnya untuk menemui Haruno sebelum seseorang menjemputnya.

"Oi!" lagi-lagi suara dingin tersebut ditangkap oleh indra pendengar Sakura dan mengintrupsi langkah Sakura. Suara dingin yang selalu berhasil membuat jantung Sakura berdegub tak karuan jika mendengarnya. Dibalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tengah bersender di pintu mobil Bentley Flying berwarna hitam milik keluarga Uchiha yang tadi pagi juga digunakan untuk mengantar mereka ke sekolah.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_," lirih Sakura pelan. Ini aneh. Setiap melihat Sasuke, Sakura seperti tidak bisa mengucap namanya dengan mantap. Berbeda dengan bagaimana ia bisa memanggil Ino dengan nada yang tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Bahkan, saat ia bersama Naruto sekalipun, Sakura dapat memanggil nama Naruto dengan mantap tanpa keraguan seperti ini. Namun, semua itu ia tidak bisa dapatkan saat Sasuke bersamanya atau pun saat laki-laki tersebut berada di sekitarnya, seluruh tenaga yang ada pada dirinya seperti lenyap begitu saja dan tak jarang, tanpa sadar Sakura akan menahan nafasnya. Seketika Sakura akan merasa sangat gugup.

Sakura memilintir ujung rok seragam sekolahnya. Hari ini, usai sudah segala mimpi indah Sakura. Termasuk menjadi tunangan dari seorang pangeran tampan dan kaya raya seperti Sasuke Uchiha. Setelah ini, sosok itu tidak akan pernah ia temui lagi. Sasuke akan kembali dengan tunangannya yang sebenarnya yaitu Haruno. Bukan Sakura.

"Kenapa diam disitu? Ayo masuk," Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit memberikan _gesture _agar Sakura segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"A-ano… Sa-suke-_kun_, _gomen_, ada satu tempat yang harus aku datangi terlebih dahulu,"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu,"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. "A-ah Tidak usah, tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri."

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Sejak kemarin ia selalu merasa janggal dengan sikap Haruno. Misalnya saja sikapnya sore ini. Sangat tidak biasanya Haruno pergi sendirian seperti ini. Biasanya Haruno akan merengek minta diantar oleh siapapun itu termasuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, kemudian bersiap masuk kembali ke mobilnya. "E-eto Sasuke-_kun_!" kegiatan Sasuke terhenti sebentar. Melirik Sakura yang masih menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Tolong sampaikan ke paman Ryo bahwa tidak perlu mencariku. Aku akan pulang dengan sendiri. Tolong sampaikan salam terimakasihku pada paman Ryo dan semuanya. Dan juga, katakan pada mereka untuk tidak perlu khawatir," Sasuke hanya menatap datar mendengar kalimat Sakura yang terdengar aneh menurutnya. Tapi mata gadis itu tidak sedang bercanda. Kalimat yang ia lontarkan benar-benar tulus dari hati terdalamnya dan itu dapat Sasuke lihat dari pancaran mata _emerald _milik gadis yang hanya berjarak dua langkah dari dirinya. Tanpa sepatah katapun Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Perlahan mobil Bentley Flying berwarna hitam tersebut pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung di tempatnya. "_Arigato, _Sasuke-_kun_…"

_** -Sweet Mistake-**_

Haruno melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah setengah jam ia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya menunggu sosok Sakura keluar. Walaupun kemungkinan Sakura bisa keluar dari gerbang sekolah seorang diri sangat kecil, tetapi Haruno tetap berharap bahwa kemungkinan kecil tersebut terjadi. Ada hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sakura. Hampir sejam yang lalu, sebelum ia berhasil sampai di tempat ini, ia sudah meminta tolong Naruto untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya kepada pemilik tempat mereka berkerja _part time _bahwa hari ini ia tidak bisa melakukan _part time _terlebih dahulu. Ia harus mengunjungi bibi-nya yang sedang sakit di daerah sini yang tentu saja itu alasan bohong semata.

Naruto pun percaya dan tidak bertanya lebih, bahkan ia juga dengan senang hati akan mengantarkan "Sakura" jika gadis itu memintanya. Tetapi Haruno menolaknya dan hanya meminta bantuan untuk memberitahu _bus _apa yang harus ia naiki agar sampai di daerah sini dengan selamat. Dan terimakasih kepada Naruto, berkat laki-laki itu Haruno akhirnya tiba di sekolah ini.

Haruno membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding gerbang sekolahnya yang menjulang tinggi ketika mobil yang ia hapal setengah mati keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Mobil Bentley Flying berwarna hitam yang tentunya adalah milik laki-laki dingin yang sangat ia benci yang juga merupakan sahabat kecilnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke jelas tidak boleh melihat dirinya disini, hal itu akan berakibat gagalnya pertemuannya dengan Sakura.

Lima menit tepat setelah mobil Bentley Flying tersebut menghilang di perempatan jalan, sosok yang dinanti-nanti Haruno akhirnya keluar dari gerbang. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Begitulah kira-kira pribahasa yang tepat yang menggambarkan keadaan Haruno kali ini. Haruno bersorak sorai dalam hatinya. Keajaiban masih berpihak kepadanya sampai detik ini. Kemungkinan kecil tersebut akhirnya terjadi. Sakura—gadis yang sangat mirip dengannya muncul seorang diri tanpa siapapun termasuk _bodyguard_-nya dan hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari dirinya.

"Sakura! Sakura!" sosok yang dipanggil Haruno memincingkan matanya. Memastikan sosok yang tengah memanggilnya adalah sosok yang ia ingin temui pula. "Sebelah sini!" Haruno melambaikan tangannya lebar-lebar ketika Sakura tersenyum lebar mendapati benar bahwa sosok yang memanggilnya adalah Haruno. Perempuan yang dua hari ini ia "pinjam" identitasnya.

_**-Sweet Mistake -**_

_**Meursault café, Sumida River.**_

Haruno tidak pernah bisa lepas memandangi perempuan di depannya. Mau dilihat dari sudut atau _angle_ mana pun Sakura tetap saja benar-benar terlihat seperti dirinya. Hanya saja, gadis di depannya lebih pemalu dibandingkan dirinya. Misalnya saja seperti sekarang ini. Sakura tengah menunduk dalam-dalam sambil menggenggam gelas minumannya dengan kedua tangannya. Membiarkan Haruno yang duduk bersebrangan dengan dirinya meneliti wajahnya cukup lama.

"Hentikan Haruno-_chan! _Kau membuatku malu,"

"Astaga! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti untuk memerhatikan wajahmu Sakura. Semakin melihatnya semakin tidak masuk di logika-ku. Aku benar-benar seperti melihat pantulan diriku sendiri. Wajar saja, mau seberapapun kau mencoba menunjukkan identitas aslimu kepada paman Ryo, ia hanya akan menganggap hal itu sebagai candaan belaka dan kebetulan kalimat semacam itu adalah kebohongan yang selalu ku lontarkan kepada paman Ryo jika ingin menghindari sesuatu."

Sakura memang sudah menceritakan sebagian yang terjadi padanya. Bagaimana ia hampir menangis ketika dibawa kabur oleh _bodyguard_ Haruno, atau bagaimana ia kaget ketika para _maid _memanjakan dirinya sampai mereka harus memandikan Sakura yang notabennya adalah gadis umur delapan belas tahun yang sebentar lagi akan menduduki jenjang kuliah. Itu sangat memalukan. Dan semua cerita-cerita tersebut hanya dibalas dengan tawa puas dari Haruno.

"_Then, how about the engagement? Is it going well?_"

"Ah…" Raut wajah Sakura berubah terlihat sedikit sendu. Ia lupa menceritakan bagian terpenting yang harus ia sampaikan kepada Haruno. Tentang pertunangannya yang ia gantikan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura mulai membuka suara, memulai cerita dari pertama kali ia bertemu dengan orang tua Haruno sampai pada proses bagaimana pertunangan itu terjadi. Haruno mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Sesekali melihat wajah memerah Sakura yang mengingat bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukannya malam itu, namun sesekali sekilas terlihat ekspresi sendu yang tanpa sadar diperlihatkan oleh Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengembalikan benda ini," Ucap Sakura diakhir ceritanya sambil mengambil kotak hitam berbentuk persegi dengan ukuran 6,5 x 6,5 cm, kemudian meletakkan kotak tersebut di depan Haruno. Haruno membuka kotak tersebut dan mendapati sebuah cincin berlapis emas putih dengan berlian pink ditengahnya.

"_Gomen _Haruno-_chan_," Haruno mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sakura yang kali ini wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sendu. "Seharusnya kemarin aku menolak untuk melakukan pertukaran cincin karena bukan tempatku untuk melakukannya."

Haruno menutup kotak berwarna hitam tersebut. Kemudian menghela nafas pelan. "Kau ini bicara apa? Justru aku berterimakasih kepadamu. _Arigato _Sakura,"

"E-Eh?" Sakura mendongak bingung dan mendapati Haruno tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Senyum terimakasih yang benar-benar datang dari hatinya. Bukan sebuah kebohongan.

"Kau tau kenapa aku pergi? Itu karena aku tidak ingin pernikahan ini terjadi. Aku tidak ingin menikahi Sasuke, walaupun laki-laki dingin dan sok _cool_ seperti dia adalah sahabat kecilku dan kami sudah menjalin persahabatan selama sepuluh tahun lebih, tetap saja perasaanku padanya tidak lebih. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku. Tetapi orangtua kami malah berlaku seenaknya. Menjodohkan kami tanpa menanyakan pendapat kami berdua terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan laki-laki pilihan orang lain. Aku hanya ingin menikahi laki-laki idamanku."

"Eh? Apa S-Sasuke-_kun _bukan laki-laki idaman Haruno-_chan_?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Laki-laki sok _cool_, dingin, _heartless_, sombong, seperti Sasuke sangat bukan tipe-ku."

"E-Eto…T-tapi Sa-Suke-_kun_, terlihat sangat baik walaupun terlihat dingin dan keren" bisik Sakura. Jarinya memelintir rok seragamnya dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah. Haruno mengernyit bingung dengan perubahan Sakura, namun tidak bertahan lama Haruno seperti mengerti akan satu hal. Dan sepertinya hal ini jugalah yang akan melancarkan rencananya yang memang ia harapkan terjadi.

Haruno memajukan dirinya, menipiskan jarak antara Sakura yang masih menunduk malu dengan dirinya. "Sakura, apa kau…menyukai Sasuke?" bisiknya dengan nada meledek.

"EHHH?!"

"Ssttt…" Haruno meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Teriakan kaget Sakura barusan sukses membuat mereka berdua menjadi sorotan pengunjung kafe selama beberapa detik. Wajah putih Sakura pun sudah berubah warna menjadi lebih merah, malu karena sempat menjadi perhatian pengunjung kafe yang lain dan terlebih lagi malu mendengar pertanyaan dari Haruno.

"_G-gomen_,"

Haruno terkekeh pelan. Sakura benar-benar gadis pemalu dan menggemaskan. Tanpa perlu menjawab pertanyaannya barusan pun, Haruno sudah tau bagaimana perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke. Dibenarkan posisi dirinya seperti semula. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya ia menyampaikan tujuan dari mengapa Haruno ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sakura lagi.

"Sakura, aku punya ide yang mungkin akan menguntungkan untuk kita berdua."

"Ide?" Haruno mengangguk. Wajah Sakura sudah kembali ke warna semulanya, meskipun masih tertinggal samar-samar semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertukar kehidupan?"

_**-Sweet Mistake-**_

_**-TBC-**_

Hai semuanya! Selamat datang kembali di _chapter_ 2 dari fanfict Sweet Mistake. _**Hope you enjoy reading this chapter **_**yaa!** Dan semoga juga _chapter _kali ini tidak se-mengecewa-kan itu yaa;( Dan seperti biasa jangan lupa untuk selalu tinggalkan jejak sehabis membaca, karena _review_ kalian sangat berarti buat aku karena dengan adanya _review_ kalian bikin aku berusaha makin keras untuk memperbaiki penulisanku atau jalan ceritanya 3 Baiklah! Sampai berjumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya _readers_-ku sayang~~~ 3


End file.
